DC: Heroes of Gotham
by Littlecamo8
Summary: Stories mainly about the infamous bat family! Join the bats as they go through life annoying the Hell out of each other and others! Watch as they bond and fight and scheme with and against each other! A lot of these ideas I got from Pintrest. Warning: there will be recklessness, stupidity, cussing, sexual scenes/ hints, smut, etc. Will put warning for anything extreme
1. His First Party

Prompt: 23 year old Bruce at a party, chatting up a super model, stiffening suddenly and muttering, "Shit. Shit."

The model ask what wrong, he describes Dick, saying how he needs to find him. The model offers help, gathering her model friends to help search for 8 year old Dickie.

* * *

Bruce forced the smile on his face, arms wrapped around the women on either side of him. He wondered how and why they let him do this, play them. Did they have such low self-esteem or did they think they'd be the one to change him?

Change him.

The little boy he recently took in had changed him in several ways, both as Bruce Wayne and Batman. There was now life in the house and cave. There was a reason to try harder, to put work aside sometimes, and to smile.

The boy worked so hard for Bruce, to not fail him. He would train until his hands were bleeding and he couldn't stand if Bruce let him.

His eyes darted over to the side of the couch, where he last saw Dick.

It was empty.

He bolted up, earning gasps from the girls. His eyes frantically searched the area, trying to find a small boy in the sea of strobe lights, dancing adults, and deafening music.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," he cursed, turning in every direction but not seeing his ward.

"What's wrong?" one of the girl's asked, standing up and putting a comforting hand on his arm. It made him tense, but he pretended to be grateful for the act.

"I, um, where's Dick?"

"Who?" the girl asked.

"The boy you took in?" another asked.

"Yes. Yes, him."

"You brought him here?" one asked in disbelief.

"He wanted to come. Where is he?"

Time was not making him any calmer. His eyes darted around, his body refusing to stay still. He was in a panic. For the relaxed billionaire play boy, this was new.

"Hey, calm down. What does he look like?"

"Um, um," a hand on his shoulder kept him still but his eyes and head continued to scan the area. "Little boy about three foot ten. Black hair. Blue eyes. He loves to climb, do flips, and other acrobat stuff. He loves to play games like hide'n'seek," he rambled.

"Okay, okay. That's enough. Why don't you stay here in case he comes back. The girls and I will look around and see if we can find him, alright?"

Bruce nodded but it didn't seem like he was paying attention. "Yeah, yeah."

She sighed, leaving one model to stay with Bruce while the others fanned out. They looked under tables, chairs, the DJ, behind the bar counter, speakers. They pushed their way through crowds to find the little boy.

Some really wanted to find the boy. What kind of person takes a little kid to a party like this? Bruce was in no way fit to raise the boy. Those girls hoped and prayed the young boy would be found, safe and sound.

Other girls were greedy, not caring about the boy but wanting to look good for the billionaire. If they found his ward, surely he'd give them some kind of reward. It was rumored of how good he was in bed. . .

They searched high and low. Peaking around every corner, some even looking under tables. But no one could find the missing boy.

One by one, the returned empty handed. Bruce's nerves grew, his eyes darting around in search for his ward. Where could the boy have gone? Why did he bring him in the first place? Sure, Dick had really wanted to come, but he should have known this was no place for a kid.

"Bruce!" a cheerful voice cried out.

Bruce jerked his head in the direction of the cry, eyes lighting up.

"Dick!" He rushed over to the boy, scooping the small body into his arms and pulling him into a hug.

Beaming, Dick hugged back.

"Where did you go? I've been worried sick! Don't you ever run off like that again, am I clear?" Bruce rambled, pulling back to frown at the confused boy.

"I was just over there." He turned, pointing towards the restrooms. Bruce relaxed, feeling slightly embarrassed. He remembered now. "I told you I had to use the bathroom."

"Still, what took you so long?"

At this, Dick smiled. "As I was coming back, a lady started talking to me. I showed her my cartwheel! She was very nice. She gave me candy!"

"And where is this candy?" he asked suspiciously.

"I ate it. Here." Dick pulled out candy wrapper, and Bruce relaxed some. "She also said you should take me home."

Bruce nodded. "She's probably right. You ready to go home?"

The boy's hands tightened over Bruce's shirt, bunching the material. His voice was solemn, eyes diverted. "No. This reminds me of home."

It took Bruce a moment to register the statement. At first he was confused: the manor was usually pretty quiet. Here, he could hardly hear himself think.

Then it clicked.

The lights, the people, the closeness, the happiness. This place, although far from it, reminded Dick of the circus.

"Okay. Just a few more minutes," Bruce settled.

Dick beamed, closing his eyes and resting his head on the man's shoulder. A few more minutes. He could pretend for a few more minutes.


	2. Anti- Christ

Headcannon:

When he was a kid, someone called Dick the anti- Christ. In response, he rolled his eyes up into his head and spoke backwards. Bruce almost wet himself laughing.

* * *

"When can we leave?" Dick asked. The food was fancy but tiny and bitter. These people were rich. He didn't understand why they couldn't afford sweeter food. And bigger portions.

Bruce's attention was seemingly occupied the model in the chair next to him. "As soon as I'm done winning over this lovely lady," he answered, bringing the girl's hand to his lips.

Dick rolled his eyes and huffed. He was bored! He wanted to go on patrol. There was no one his age to play or socialize with. He wondered why Bruce didn't let him just stay home, like the other parents let their youngsters do. It's not like he'd be alone. Alfred was there.

"I'm gonna hurl."

"You'll understand when you're older," the woman purred, her nails gliding down Bruce's covered chest. "One day a pretty girl will catch your attention, and that'll be it." She wasn't even looking at Dick. She was staring into Bruce's eyes.

Blue eyes took in the her figure. "You're not that pretty," the boy observed. Bruce snickered.

The woman finally faced him, glaring. "Says the little circus freak. You're just a stupid little kid. You don't know anything. I bet you were sent here to corrupt us, little Anti- Christ."

Without missing a beat, the performer rolled his eyes up into his head, raised his arms as if casting a spell, and fluently chanted, "Lous rouy rof gnimoc si Reficul! (Lucifer is coming for your soul!)"

The woman's eyes widened in horror. She scrambled away, screaming something about God helping her.

Bruce's laughter rang loud and clear, echoing in the room. His hand repeatedly smacked against the table, his foot stomping on the ground.

"Finally! There, she's gone. Can we go now?"

Bruce wiped away his tears of laughter, his face flushed. A few people who had overheard were chuckling or walking away in horror. Bruce doubled over, hitting his head on the table.

"Oh my-! I can't believe-! Oh, you're great, kid!"

"Thanks. Can we go home now?"

"As long as you don't do that to every girl I try to sleep with."

Dick jumped out of his seat, "Deal! Let's go!"


	3. Smut! I Knew I Wasn't Crazy

JayDick! And smut. If you don't like, don't read.

If you want to skip the smut, go to **At the Manor**. That's where Bruce's torture/ confusion begins.

Headcannon:

Before they came out, Jason would secretly record Dick moaning his name while they had sex and would set alarms around the house to play it in random rooms as Bruce walked by.

Bruce thought he was going crazy. Everyday he'd hear Dick having... sex... with Jason, but when he opened the doors there was never anyone there. This went on for weeks.

So, when Jason and Dick stood up during dinner and explained they were together, Bruce slammed the table and shouted, "I knew I wasn't crazy!" and dumped mashed potatoes all over Stephanie as he did so.

They don't let him forget this.

Ever.

* * *

Jason pounded into Dick with unbelievable force. Dick's stomach pressed against the wall, Jason left a trail of hickeys down his back.

"Jay~!" he moaned. "Jay~!"

"Is this what you want, Dickie?" Jason growled, somehow pushing in harder, deeper. "To sing like a robin?"

"Jay~! Jay, please! Please! I- I can't- please!"

"Louder," he growled in Dick's ear.

"Jay~! Please! I- I need- I need-" he grunted as Jason slammed into his prostate.

"This?"

"Mhm!" Dick nodded, practically sobbing in pleasure. He bit his lips, his forehead pressing into the cold wall. Sweat dripped down his back, and Jason's sinful mouth licked each bead up.

Wanting to hear his birdie sing, Jason started pumping his member. Dick let out a grunt, his hips buckling for more of the sweet friction. His head tilted up, teeth grinding to keep in his moans.

Jason pumped harder, faster, managing a few deep moans. Jason was getting close to his peak, and he could feel Dick was, too. Having a quiet bird just wouldn't do for him. He had a need to hear how wonderful his dick was making Dick feel. He needed to hear Dick's musical moans.

Dick sucked in a gasp when Jason added a slight twist to his ministrations. Dick's head flew back with a mix of pain and pleasure, slamming into the crook of his neck. Jason took the advantage, pressing his mouth against the exposed neck.

"Ahh~," Dick started, then silenced himself.

Jason was getting irritated. Why wouldn't his birdie just sing?

His other hand raised to the erect nipples, pinching and pulling at them. Dick whimpered, thrusting into Jason's delightful hand, simultaneously pushing himself deeper on Jason's cock with each thrust he was given.

Dick was tightening around him, and he still had not screamed the way Jason wanted. No, no this would not do. It wouldn't do at all.

He squeezed the base of the hot member, blocking Dick's orgasm.

"Mhm," Dick whined.

"Sing, little birdie," Jason breathed in his ear. "Sing loud enough, and I'll let you cum."

Dick stopped holding his voice in, neighbors be damned. His voice at a note he could only reach with this pleasure, Dick voice let out a series of high pitched moans, whimpers, and groans.

Still, Jason did not let go.

"Jay! Jay, please!" Dick begged, his blue eyes glazed over. The pleasure was too much. He was ready, so ready. He needed his release; he needed to cum.

"Earn it! Sing!" He lifted the acrobat's leg up, getting a different angle.

"Yip!" Dick squealed when Jason seemed to go deeper.

"Yes~, perfect," Jason hummed, feeling Dick's tightness around his cock as his orgasm kept being denied.

"Jay! Jason~! Jay~! Jay~! Jay~!"

Dick was finally allowed his finish, his entire body jerking between his lover and the wall. The orgasm was so intense, Dick's vision spotted. Jason drew out his pleasure, continuing to thrust into his over stimulated body.

"Jaaaaayyyyy~!"

"Fuck, Dick!" Jason stilled deep inside of Dick, letting Dick's spasming channel squeeze his juice out of him.

oOo

Dick moaned, "Jason!"

Jason smirked, keeping the brutal pace his boyfriend was loving. "That's it, Dickie, scream my name." His mouth closed over Dick's nipple, biting down simultaneously with a hard thrust against his prostate.

"JASON!" He came hard, his body twitching between Jason and the mattress. Jason kept going, reaching for his high like a barbarian. Dick moaned, his body sensitive through the prolonged orgasm.

Jason pulled out, repositioning them. His hips over Dick's head, he pushed his cock into the warm mouth.

He was close. So close. He pushed harder, deeper down the right throat.

"So good. You're so good for me," Jason moaned. He released an animalistic grunt, cumming in Dick's mouth.

Dick greedily swallowed every drop.

 **At the Manor**

"Jay~!" Bruce heard a muffled but familiar voice moan. He froze, taking his eyes away from the papers he had been reading. "Jay, please! Please! I- I can't!"

That was definitely Dick's voice, but. . . the name he was moaning. There was no way.

Bruce stepped towards the room leaking the sounds, pressing his ear against the closed door.

Sure, Dick had taken after him in bedding many people, and he knew of his ward's bisexuality (it was absolutely no surprise when the boy finally came out), but Jason? He had seen how close the boys had grown, but he was sure it was just brotherly love.

This?

This was impossible.

"Jay~! Please! I- I need- I need-"

He heard a faint response. "This?" And though it was soft, the voice was certainly deep enough to be Jason's.

He finally threw the door open, wondering why in Hell the boys would be having sex together, let alone in his home office.

But the room was empty, and the sounds stopped.

"Dick? Jason?" he called out. He searched his office, but found no trace of either boy. He frowned, he was certain he heard. . .

No, it must be the lack of sleep getting to him. He hadn't slept in almost four days. He was starting to hallucinate. It wouldn't be the first time.

He threw his workload on the desk, marching to his room with panicked urgency.

He really needed to sleep.

*Five days later*

"Jason!" Dick squealed. Though it was unusually high, Bruce was certain it was Dick.

"That's it, Dickie, scream my name."

"JASON!"

Bruce threw the door open. Like the last two times heard the moaning, the room was empty and the sounds stopped the moment he opened the door.

Maybe he was working too hard. Alfred said all the stress would get to him one day.

*Two weeks later*

"Jay~!" Bruce heard his ward's moan.

He tried to ignore it.

"Jason~!"

Fuck it.

He threw the door open in a second, his eyes scanning the room. Just like the other two dozen times he'd heard the moans, no one was there.

But he was hearing them!

He wasn't going crazy!

He knew he wasn't!

He had gotten plenty of rest, cut back on his workload, and even stayed home from patrol a few nights. He wasn't hallucinating. He was really hearing Dick and Jason having sex.

He was!

He had to be.

Bruce wasn't going crazy.

*Five weeks after Bruce started hearing Dick and Jason*

Dinner was good. Alfred really went all out.

Jason coming to the manor was still a new thing, and he oftentimes cancelled. So when Dick told Bruce and Alfred there was going to be a family dinner, he half expected the wayward boy to not make it.

Jason didn't seem too uncomfortable. He had a slight smirk dancing on his lips. Contrary to Dick, who was squirming nervously in his seat as utensils clanked against the plates.

Dick stood, gathering everyone's attention. "Umm, guys, there's something I- we, uh, I-"

Jason stood, setting a calming hand on Dick's shoulder. "There's something we need to tell you."

Dick had eased some, but he continued to be a jittery mess. "Yes, well, um, we- Jay and I, we have- we kinda- we're sort of-"

Jason sighed, boldly announcing, "We're fucking."

"Dating," Dick corrected, blushing.

"But you love it when we fuck," Jason smirked.

"I knew I wasn't crazy!" Bruce suddenly roared, his hand slamming on the table. It hit the edge of his plate, sending his food all over poor Stephanie. She froze mid-bite. Her eyes closed in annoyance, and her fork was lowered onto her plate.

Jason's snickering echoed in the otherwise silent room.

"Was that necessary?" she growled, her eyes still shut.

"Sorry, Steph," Bruce apologized, sheepishly. Alfred rushed to help Stephanie. "But I- I've been hearing them-" he froze. How should he say this? "And I knew- I knew I wasn't crazy."

At that Jason cracked up, slamming his fist on the table. Dick was confused.

"You- You've been hearing what?"

Bruce blushed, lightly. "You moaning Jason's name. I've been hearing it all over the manor for weeks."

Another wave of laughter erupted, and Jason collapsed on the floor.

But Dick was still confused. "We've never had sex here at the manor. It's always at my apartment."

"There was that safe house I caught you two in," Stephanie reminded, cleaning potatoes out of her hair.

"And there. A few times," he admitted. He eyed Jason suspiciously, and Jason forced himself to his feet.

"Sorry, Dickie. I couldn't help myself."

"What did you do?"

"I may have recorded us making love then set random alarms to play it all over the manor when I knew Bruce would be nearby."

Dick's face flushed, a smile growing. Yet, he scolded, "Jason!"

Jason busted out laughing, unable to contain himself.


	4. How To Punch Your Brother

Prompt:

Damian: Why is everyone so stuck up here?

Jason: Look who's talking.

Damian: Yeah, but I've eased. I mean, I have never seen Father make a joke.

Jason: He made you.

"Outta my way, short stack," Jason teased, shoving the ex-assassin out of his way.

"Todd!"

oOo

"Too low, tater tot," Jason sang, holding something of Damian's above their heads. No matter how high Damian jumped, he just couldn't reach his sketch book.

"Give it to me, Todd!"

"It's not my fault you can't reach it."

"Jay, leave Damian alone," Dick finally chimed in.

oOo

"Hey, munchkin," Jason greeted, his smirk as cocky as ever.

Damian glared at him, peaking over the book he was reading. "What is it now, Todd?"

It was getting harder and harder not to attack his annoying "older brother." He didn't know what Jason was doing at the manor for so long, but he couldn't wait for Jason to leave. Living with him was impossible.

"Can't I spend time with my new little brother?"

"We're not brothers."

"Don't let Dickie hear you say that." Jason was in a cheery mood, and that made Damian's worse. Jason walked over and ruffled the younger's hair, asking, "So, what cha reading?" The book was plucked from his hands, closed and turned so the thief could see the cover. "Hmm, never heard of it. Sounds boring."

"Todd!" roared Damian, jumping onto the cushion and snatching the book from Jason's hands. He had just been getting to a good part. Now he'd have to spend the final minutes before training looking up his missing page instead of actually reading it.

"Damian!" an authoritative voice boomed.

He unwittingly turned towards the door, book in hand. "Yes, Father?" He thought he would be in trouble for sure. With his luck, his father only witnessed him taking the book from Jason and nothing leading up to the moment.

"Training. Now. Jason, you too."

Damian relaxed some. He wouldn't be scolded. His father turned, began leading the way to the cave.

"And give Jason back the book. We'll discuss this later."

Damian's temper flared.

"Yeah, Damian," Jason taunted, taking the book.

"And Jason, stop antagonizing Damian. He's not always so well behaved."

"Like he could take me!"

And thirty minutes later, Damian showed him. It had taken him longer than expected to take Jason down, but he had done it.

"Tt, I win." Damian stood, wanting to stab Jason and end the nuisance once and for all. But his father was watching, and he wanted to please.

"Very good, demon spawn."

He knew the name should be taken with pride. His grandfather was the Damon's Head, Ra's Al Ghul. But he also knew Jason meant it as an insult, and that hurt.

Of course, he wouldn't show it.

"Tt, of course. I excel in everything I do." Just like he had been taught.

Damian turned to get his father's approval, stricken with annoyance and anger when he found his father at the computer, not even looking at him.

"Father," he called.

"You both could do better. Go through the simulator, I have things to take care of." Tim and Dick showed up them, both ready to participate in training. "Tim, Dick, join them."

Bruce left in the Batmobile, the cowl covering his face without another word, leaving them alone.

Damian waited impatiently for Tim and Dick to warm up as Jason set everything up.

oOo

Training wasn't too bad, but all Tim did at the end was point out everyone's else's mistakes.

"What about you?" Damian had challenged.

"I know what I did wrong. There's no need to say it." Tim and Dick walked off, talking about going through the hour long course again.

"Why is everyone so stuck up?" he muttered.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You're one to talk, pip squeak."

"I've eased. I haven't killed you yet."

"Yet?"

"You make killing again tempting."

"Thanks?"

"You're welcome. But I know Dick can joke (he makes jokes all the time), and Alfred uses his wit if he's pushed too far. Drake is usually, uh, focused (though I have seen him crack a smile), but I've never heard Father make a joke."

"He made you."

Damian was being serious. He was trying to have a civilized conversation with Jason. Maybe not the best topic for the conversation, but he was still new at this.

"That's it!" Damian roared, leaping the three foot distance to tackle Jason, his hand curled into a fist.

Even with Jason's sturdy stance and overbearing weight, Damian had the element of surprise. Jason released a grunt, stumbling back from the force of the punch. Damian's body followed through on the punch, pushing Jason onto the floor.

Dick and Tim, who had been previously occupied, turned their heads towards the commotion in shock.

"DAMIAN!"

Of course that would be the moment the Batmobile entered the cave. Of course he would be the one in trouble. Of course Jason would get away Scott free. Of course- of course- of course!

He should have stayed with his mother. It was easy to please his mother. Kill and train and study, that's all he had to do. It can be tiring, but he was used to it. This? Being with his father? He expected to be happy- or at least content- with having his father in his life. He heard so many tales, waited so long. But his father expected the complete opposite from him. Killing was what he had been raised to do! Everything around him was changing and his entire world felt as if it was upside down. He tried to make his father proud of him, he really did. But everything was so foreign. Everything was backwards and confusing and so messed up! Making matters worse, his father- unlike his mother- was impossible to please!

Everyone froze, turning to the thundering voice. His father stood there, his eyes and nose covered by the cowl, revealing only his frown.

All was silent. Not one of the Robins or ex- Robins made a sound.

"Good punch. Nice form. Jason, stop antagonizing him."

Bruce took off the cowl, showing a small smile, and made his way over to the Bat-computer.

Damian couldn't help but smirk.

Maybe things aren't so bad here, after all.

He had a family here. Not the one he always pictured and dreamed of, but a family nonetheless.


	5. How To Interrogate A Criminal

Prompt:

Nightwing: Don't worry. Two out of three people don't even feel this.

Criminal: *relaxing* oh, okay...

Nightwing: Those people are me and Red Robin.

Nightwing: *nods to Tim*

Nightwing: This is going to hurt a lot.

(I don't think the scene fits Nightwing and Red Robin, so I'm switching characters to make it more realistic.)

Warning: cussing, torture

* * *

"Tt, now what do we do?"

"We get answers," Red Hood replied, pulling out a knife. "The fun way."

"Finally, something we agree on."

" _Jason,_ " a voice in the com warned.

"Relax, B. We're just interrogating him. _Politely_." Red Hood immediately took out his com, shutting it off and signaling Robin to do the same.

"Politely?" Robin scoffed. "Who's version?"

That made the duo freeze. They paused, running through a mental list of people and various moral codes.

"I vote Ra's."

"Tt, setting the bar a little low, but alright."

"Wait! Wait!" the bonded criminal screeched. "I don't know anything! I swear!"

"Don't worry. Two out of three people don't even feel this," Red Hood assured.

And despite the knife in his hand, his tone was so sincere the criminal found himself relaxing a bit. Though Red Hood was known for his violence and string of murders, he was with the Batman. And Robin doesn't kill. Surely, he'd make it out of this alive. And that's all he needed.

"Oh, okay."

"Those two people are me and Robin," Red Hood immediately listed. "So, this will hurt you, like, a lot." Red Hood spun the blade, so the handle faced Robin. "You want to do the honors? If you can handle a little blood, that is."

Robin gave an uncharacteristically demonic smirk, making the criminal gulp. "Tt, of course I can." With confidence, Robin snatched the knife and walked up to the criminal.

"No! Please! I swear, I don't know anything!"

Red Hood started coughing. "Oh, sorry, I'm allergic to bullshit."

"Tt." Even through the domino mask, the criminal knew Robin rolled his eyes at his partner.

"Are you gonna start or what, baby bat?"

Without a word, Robin plunged the blade in his shoulder.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Where. Is. The. Girl?" Robin growled.

"I- I don't know." Robin twisted the blade, still in the guy's shoulder. "I- I SWEAR! I don't know!" The man teeth, biting on his lip to keep in screams of pain, broke skin.

"Mine turn." Red Hood pushed Robin aside and jerking the knife.

"Argh!"

There was no mercy, no warning. Red Hood yanked the knife out, twirling the blood stained device with smooth familiarity.

"You already know what I want to know. So, you gonna give answers or blood?"

"I- I don't know! Argh!" The criminal launched forward as best he could with the ropes holding him back. Red Hood knew he missed everything important, but the stab into the guy would hopefully make him talk. "I- I don't-!" Red Hood pushed harder, making him grit his teeth.

"Where. Is. She?" Hood growled. He got another stab and two deep cuts in the guy. Robin was starting to feel apprehensive. The guy still wasn't talking. Sure, he had seen his grandfather torture someone for months before they cracked, but that guy knew pain. This one was a pathetic newbie desperate for some quick cash.

"Hood, he doesn't know-" he began, cut off by a loud.

The guy's eyes widened at the black figure behind them. His feet slid across the smooth ground, taking him only inches back, head shaking and a small trail of died blood cracking under the sudden movements.

"I'll talk! I'll talk! The girl- they took her South. They've got others there, like a dozen! There's a bid going on tonight, by the pier. Shipping those who don't get bought off tomorrow."

The news angered all three men in his presence. Batman strode forward, knocking the guy out with a single, fury filled punch.

The Dark Knight turned around, and the boys knew they were in trouble. Or at least Damian was, Jason didn't give a shit. It's kinda hard to punish someone who doesn't listen and doesn't care.

"Hey, B," Red Hood greeted, nonchalantly.

His father only glared at them. "We'll talk about this later."

Damian sighed, annoyed. But they had gotten the information to save the kidnapped child (and apparently many more), so it was worth it in his eyes.

They managed to free most of the children. Nightwing and Red Robin were going after the creep who got away with one. They waited, Batman doing his best to calm the children until the police arrived. Red Hood calmed the children with distractions, telling elaborate, action filled stories and getting a Bat glare whenever he cussed.

The story finally ended, most of the kids huddled around Red Hood, eager for more. A few younger ones clung onto Batman, and the girl they had originally been searching for refused to leave Robin, clinging to the preteen with her chubby toddler arms.

"How do you shoot a gun?" one boy asked.

"Come here, I'll show you."

The boy jumped to his feet and scurried over before Robin or Batman could protest.

"You do this," he cocked the gun, "then aim it," he pointed it towards the wall, "then pull the trigger."

Boom!

The kids let out gasps of shock, covering their ears.

"Wanna try?"

The boy's eyes lit up, raising his arms from his ears to the gun. Red Hood pulled back.

"Uh huh, guns are dangerous." The boy faltered, feeling tricked. "That's why well do it together."

"Yay!"

"Red Hood!" Batman warned, attempting to free himself of the three children clinging to his cape and leggings.

He was ignored.

"Okay, be careful. When you pull the trigger, the gun will go up." Red Hood jerked the gun upwards.

"Why?"

"It's the recoil. The force of the bullet shooting out is too much, it has to push back with the same amount of force."

"Then why does it go up and not back?" an older child asked.

"Good question. I don't know that much. For some guns, like rifles and shotguns, the recoil does go back. But not for handguns. Okay, ready?" Arms around the stiff boy, Red Hood made sure the gun was aimed away from the crowd of innocent children. "Relax. There you go. Aim."

"Red Hood," Batman growled, finally free.

"Fire."

It took a few seconds for the boy to use enough force to pull the trigger, but another loud boom shot through the night.

A moment of silence.

Then a scream of, "COOL!" The boy jumped away from Red Hood and the gun, shaking his arms. "It kinda hurt, but it was cool!"

And other kids jumped up, wanting a turn.

But someone was a spoil sport.

"Hey!" Red Hood protested.

Batman stepped back, disabling the gun and taking out the firing pin in seconds. It would be going off now.

"B!"

Batman didn't say a word, just locked the firing in his utility belt and kept the gun. He didn't doubt Red Hood being prepared for a missing or broken firing pin.

"No."

"B!"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."


	6. Smut! A Surprise For Dick

**Smut warning (this entire thing is just smut. Skip this chapter if this stuff isn't your style). Everyone is of age. Foursome. Robinpile**. **Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Dick didn't know what he expected, but this certainly wasn't it. He open his eyes, blinking when his eyelashes dragged. He closed them again. Something was covering his eyes.

He tried to move his arms and legs, finding himself spread out on whatever he was on. It was soft. Something covered him but it wasn't too warm. And he had nothing on underneath.

Okay, he wasn't a shy person, but this wasn't his cup of tea. At least, not while he was this clueless.

Where was he, anyways? Who was behind this? What did they want? Why was he here? How long had he been out?

He didn't remember getting into any fight. He spent the day at the manor with his brothers. Bruce and Jason still weren't seeing eye to eye, so Bruce went into work. Alfred was busy but left snacks and food for when the boys got hungry.

Actually, it had been a relatively quiet day. He wasn't sure why Tim called them all together- none of his brothers were one to "hang out" simply for the sake of it. Needless to say, there was a small fight here and there, but it was overall peaceful.

So how did he end up here?

He pulled on the restraints again, trying to see where it might have a weak spot.

"Hmm? You're awake?" a familiar voice taunted.

"Damian? What's going on? Are you okay? Where's-?"

"We're right here, Dickie," Tim's voice soothed. He jumped when a hand was placed on his chest. The bed- he was on a bed- dipped as Tim sat beside him.

"There, there. We won't hurt you," Jason promised, another hand on Dick's chest. Fingers pinched his nipple, and he flinched. "That much." The bed dipped again.

"Tt, stop hogging him." Dick's breathing picked up when Tim scooted over, allowing Damian a turn. "Don't worry, Grayson. You'll enjoy this."

"T- This?" he stuttered, the sheet being lowered making him shiver. "W- What is this?"

"Our surprise to you, Dickie," Jason answered.

"I can hear that smirk in your voice, Jay. And I swear to God, if-!" Dick was cut off, a bold hand wrapping the sheet around his member and squeezing.

"You were saying?"

"I don't think he should be saying anything. What do you think, Dames?"

"I told you not to call me that, but I agree."

Some shuffling, and something grazed his cheek, a finger forcing his mouth open.

"Wait, wha-? Wha- going on? -'im- Hey!" Someone shoved a cloth into his mouth, putting a hand over before he could spit it out. "Mmph!"

"Do that and we'll have to tie it in place. Think wisely, Grayson."

The hand around his member squeezed again, making his eyes fly open. He couldn't see passed the blindfold, but he heard his brothers' chuckles.

"Look at him," Tim whispered, dragging his hand down Dick's chest. His neat nails grazed Dick's skin, leaving goosebumps. "So beautiful and exposed for us."

"Tt, that was the plan, Drake."

" _Plan_?" Dick tried to ask, but it came out garbled.

"Keep quiet." Another squeeze, and his back was arching. The grip soften, trailing up and down the length, getting him worked up.

He was getting surprisingly turned on, and the soft touches weren't helping. As much as he loved roughness in bed, he also loved gentleness and care.

"What a marvelous masterpiece. How many times do you think we can make him cum before he's empty? Or should we make him wait until he pleases all of us?"

"Hmm?" Okay, Dick was getting hard. He moved as best he could, shuffling and learning how much freedom he had. It wasn't much. Jason probably tied him up. He was always good with knots.

"I think he just answered."

"Make him wait, it is."

"Mmph!" Dick screamed.

"Shh, Dickie," Jason cooed, hot breath fanning his ear. "We'll take care of you. Don't worry."

"And if it ever gets to be too much, spit out the gag," Tim added. The rest of the sheet was removed, and the sudden chill air made him shiver.

"Who's gets to stretch him out first?" Jason asked, his finger circling Dick's entrance.

"I do!" Damian called, and Dick heard the pop of a lid.

A wet finger soon made its way inside him. Another hand pumped his cock, and two more trailed up and down his sides.

He couldn't help the small moans and whines that escape him. Unable to press his lips together, the sounds just flew out.

His brothers seemed determined to hear him. The squeezed, pumped, pinched, and pushed anywhere that drew the slightest noise from him.

Dick's eyes went wide, his back arching when the finger slid across his prostate.

"Ooh, found it."

And the finger didn't relent, even as more followed it. Two, three, even four fingers pushed at and grazed over his special spot. Dick fought the bonds, probably bruising his wrists and ankles in a feeble attempt to control what was happening.

But he had no control.

None whatsoever.

And to be honest, that fact turned him on more.

Suddenly, the fingers pulled out, and Dick found himself pushing to keep them in.

"Tt, I have something bigger than my fingers that I'm sure you'll love, Richard."

Sure enough, Dick felt something hot and wet poke at his entrance. This wasn't his first rodeo, so he relaxed his tense muscles best he could and pushed.

Damian slid in with minor resistance. He had been prepared well.

Dick let out a long moan. He loved being filled.

"Hmm, Richard."

"How does he feel?"

"Like heaven."

"Well, start moving! I want a turn, too!" Jason pressed.

And Damian wasn't gentle. His thrusts started out deep and hard, making Dick moan with every one. The gag in his mouth quickly soaked in his saliva, trails trickling down his face. Damian had a tight hold of his waist, but it didn't stop Dick from trying to meet his thrusts each and every time.

"Hmmm, you're made for this, Richard," Damian moaned, lips trailing up Dick's neck. "Perfect."

Dick shivered at the praise, trying to go faster.

Suddenly, his hips were pushed against the bed, and Damian stilled inside him. Dick let out muffled cries of protest, tears actually spilling out from his blindfold.

So close. He was so close. Just a little more.

"Tt. What's the hurry?" Damian nipped at tender skin, slowly pulling out then back in. Dick tried to move his hips, tried to get Damian to slam into him again, but the youngest was relentless. "No rush, Richard." Hot air flew passed his ear, and he squirmed. "We've got all night."

"If you're not gonna fuck his brains out, then let someone else have a turn," he heard Jason complained.

"Tt, fine." Dick let out a pleading whine when Damian pulled all the way out. "But I want his mouth."

Jason was preparing himself, leaving Dick cold and empty.

"Shh, Dickie," Tim cooed, stroking his cock. "We've got you. We've got you." He put three fingers in him. "There you go. Better?"

Dick nodded, moving as much as he could on Tim's fingers.

"Look at him," Damian purred, caressing his rosy cheeks. "So perfect for us."

"E-ah-!" Dick begged, wanting more. Three fingers wasn't enough. He needed to be full. Full.

"Shh, Dickie bird." But Tim's fingers pulled out, and he released a rather pathetic sob. "It's my turn." Jason dove straight in, no hesitation. Dick's hips and back arched at the pleasure, his wrists pulling at the binding again. Jason plunged into Dick as fast as he wanted, and Dick was loving every moment of it.

Dick's moans filled the room. He twisted and groaned and moaned. Tim fingers lazily ran up and down his torso, feeling all the smooth muscles. Occasionally the fingers would dig into a sensitive spot, making Dick breathless. Every time they trailed down, they circled his leaking member, giving it a nice squeeze every third passing.

Jason was diving into him, rocking the bed. Jason's large hands held just above his waist, and teeth bit and teased his nipples. Dick couldn't keep quiet, letting out whines and cries whenever Jason ruthless plunged into his prostate.

Then fingers yanked the gag out of his mouth. Out of instant, he moved his jaw around, but this allowed a dick to entered his mouth. It was warm and stiff, slowly sinking into his mouth. Damian let out a soft moan, the headboard creaking as he leaned against it. Dick raised his neck and sucked the cock greedily into his mouth, getting a nice trickle of pre- cum.

As if timed, Damian shoved all the way in, Jason slammed against his prostate, and Tim gave his member a good pump. Dick shook, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He was so hard and ready to cum, but then everyone froze.

The two filling him pulled out, leaving him empty and cold. Tim's hand stayed locked around his cock, still.

"Please!" he begged, trying to thrust his hips up. Someone help him down. He let out a sob, "Please! I'm so close. So close! I- I just need- just need-"

A pair of lips gently pressed against his, cutting him off. "Shh, Grayson. We know. We've got you."

"Please," Dick breathed. "Please." The high was starting to fall before it came, and he was clawing at the ropes holding him down.

"Shh, Dickie."

Tim's hand pulled away, then something took its place. Cold and metal, sliding down his member and making him shiver. When it reached the base, Dick realized what was going on. He thrashed in his brothers hold.

"No-" he swallowed the sound, the cock ring tightening in place. He wouldn't be cumming now. "No! Tim? Damian? Jay? Please!"

Jason slid smoothly into him, silencing his pleas. "Don't you want me, Dickie? Don't you like my cock filling you up?"

"Yes," Dick answered, pushing his hips towards Jason's. "Faster, please. Harder."

"Whatever you say, Dickie."

"AHHH!" Dick let out a scream as Jason continued his ruthless pace.

"What about me, Richard?" Damian's smooth voice taunted. The tip of his member glided along Dick's lips and cheek. "Don't you want me?"

Dick opened his mouth, seeking to be filled from both ends. He quickly found what he wanted, his tongue swirling and sucking more pre-cum.

Tim's hand continued to wander around, more often that not teasing Dick's trapped member. With all three working him up, it didn't take long for Dick to reach the turning point again.

Dick's stomach and hole clenched, ready for his climax, but he couldn't cum. He moaned and cried as his brothers kept working him up but refusing to let him over the edge.

"So tight," groaned Jason, slowing every time Dick squeezed him.

"Just look at him," Tim admired. "So beautiful."

Dick could feel the layer of sweat covering him. His face felt hot, surely red, and his jaw was beginning to hurt. But he kept pulling Damian back into his mouth, pulling out every drop he could manage.

Damian released a quiet moan. "He's perfect. He was made for this. Made for us."

"I can't last much longer," Jason grunted.

"Me either," Damian agreed.

"First one to cum has to lick him clean," Jason challenged, and Dick tried to cum just at the words.

"Tt, I'm doing no such thing."

"Then you better not cum first."

They kept fucking him for several minutes, shivering and slowing when they neared their climax, being careful not to be the first to go over the edge.

Dick was spasming and shaking with need. His member was so hot, so tight, and he needed to cum. The constant changing of paces made him unable to get used to the speed, making his body try to climax multiple times.

He couldn't take it anymore. His mouth clamped around Damian as his hole kept Jason inside him, his body once again trying to bring itself to orgasm. He didn't go over, but his brothers did, simultaneously filling him at both ends.

The three panted, listening to the chuckles of the fourth.

Damian pulled out, laying beside Dick and sliding fingers through the sweaty hair. Dick leaned in, his ear leaning against Damian's partly raised torso. He must be leaning against the headboard still.

Jason collapsed on top of him, panting. His body milked every last drop from Jason.

"Looks like Dick is nice and ready for me," Tim mused. "Get off him, Jason."

Jason lazily rolled to his other side, popping out of Dick. "All yours, Timmy. All yours."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Damian opposed.

"You can't be ready to go again." Jason was astonished, moving to glance at the youngest.

"Tt, maybe not yet. I want to cum inside him, too."

"You- did- little D," Dick panted, smiling. "Still- taste it."

"And just how does he taste, Dickie?" Jason questioned, pulling himself to Dick's lips.

"Come find out."

Jason smashed his lips to Dick's while Damian clarified. "I'm going to cum in his hole. It felt too good to deny either of us that pleasure."

Dick broke the kiss with a pleasured sob, Tim slowly pushing into him. Jason's cum kept Dick nice and slick, going deeper inside Dick with the deeper Tim pushed. Tim froze when he spasmed.

"You can wait long enough for me, can't you, beloved?" Damian whispered, caressing his face. Teeth nipped at his earlobe, demanding a verbal answer.

Tim slid all the way in.

"Yes!" Dick cried, when someone twisted his nipple.

"Good," Damian hummed. "I'll hold you to that. But it's time for you to stop talking. Gag."

"Wait, no-" Tim pounded into Dick, cutting his pleas off. By the time he was able to speak, the gag had been shoved in his mouth, this time tied in place.

Tim fucked him in a steady but fast pace, his thrusts nice and long, hitting his prostate each time.

"Take off the blindfold," Tim suddenly ordered.

Dick blinked, the dim light oddly bright for a few seconds. Tim leaned down, licking away the tears of pleasure Dick kept shredding.

"You feel so good, Dickie. So good. You're so tight, squeezing me just right." And his body clung to Tim again. "Argh! Yes, just like that. So good. You're so good for me, for us. And you love this, don't you? Don't you, Dickie?"

Dick nodded frantically, noticing the increase in speed and sporadic rhythm. Tim was close.

"Do you always talk so much?" Jason asked, and Tim swallowed a moan, pausing. "Aw, does that feel good, Timmy? Do you like this, too?"

"Jason," he growled, slapping his hand or arm away. What? What was Jason doing?

"Whatever you say, baby bird."

"Hurry up," Damian complained.

"Almost." Tim was close, pushing hard and fast into Dick with vigor. When Tim came, he was all the way in Dick, sending both his and Jason's cum deep inside him.

Dick was so hot, so wound up, so full. His blue eyes searched for pity. He needed to cum so bad, his body was aching.

Jason noticed. "Not yet, Dickie. Dames wants a turn to cum in you, remember?"

Tim slid out of him, and not two seconds later Dick was filled again. Damian released a soft sigh, then started pounding into him.

Dick was so sensitive, just grazing his prostate made him shiver. Damian was flat out wailing on it. A loud mixture of a sob and a whine escaped Dick, making everyone freeze.

The gag was removed and tears were wiped away.

"Are you okay, beloved? Do you need me to stop?"

"No!" Dick's eyes flew open. "Don't stop! Whatever you do, don't stop!"

The boys relaxed, smiling and smirking.

"Whatever you say, Richard."

Dick let out another wail, pushing his hips up to meet the hard thrusts. The gag was wedged back into his mouth, but wasn't tied.

While Damian fucked him, Jason and Tim played with his nipples and leaking member. They fished for more sounds, kissing up and down his torso and neck. Dick threw his head back, welcoming the love bites.

His back arched beautifully, body nice and rosy red. He was covered in sweat but his body glowed, making him look utterly stunning.

"So beautiful for us," Tim noted once again. "Wish we could keep you like this forever."

"Mhm!" came the protest.

"Don't worry, we'd let you cum."

"Eventually," Jason teased. "Maybe not too often, he looks stunning like this."

"Todd, Drake," Damian grunted.

"What? Is our talking too much for you?"

"No, we should do it sometime. Keep him like this for a while day, using him however we please. He is magnificent like this. I can't imagine he could look any better, even cumming."

"We could make him our dirty boy," Tim offered. "Fill him up and cover him in our cum. We can make him so hard, he'd cum without us touching his cock." Dick groaned, feeling a firm hand tug his painfully hard member.

"Or we could try that thing we talked about earlier. See how many times he can cum before he's dry." Jason twisted his nipples and poked at his sensitive belly button, earning enjoyable reaction from both prods.

"Or both."

"Mhm!"

"Sounds like a yes." Jason played with his sweaty hair. "I bet you'd like both. We keep you tied up all day long, doing whatever we pleased, then milk you dry all night. Such a needy boy, aren't you Dickie?"

It didn't take Damian long to reach his second orgasm, emptying his seed into Dick.

Dick let out a strangled moan. He was full, so full. And he needed to cum, so bad.

"Good. So good, beloved," Damian complimented, staying in him.

"Yes, you were perfect. Now it's time for your reward," Tim announced, slipping off the cock ring. A hand wrapped around his member, pumping.

In less than a minute, Dick was cumming. His body clenched down on Damian, and they both saw stars. Tim pumped him through the intense orgasm, pulling every last drop from him.

His stomach soaked, Damian finally pulled out.

The gag and bonds were removed, giving Dick control of his body again. He slowly pulled his aching arms in, groaning in exhaustion.

"How about us, Dickie?" Jason asked. "How were we?"

"Perfect. Now sleep," he demanded, earning chuckles.

The four laid down together, letting the tired bird get his well deserved rest.


	7. No, Jason Just no

Prompt 1:  
Jason: Am I in trouble?  
Bruce: Have a guess.  
Jason: No?  
Bruce: Have another guess.

Prompt 2:  
Jason: *walks around Wayne Manor with a gun at the ready*  
Bruce: Jason, don't shoot your brother.  
Jason: *pauses* Which one?  
Bruce: Any of them.  
Jason: Fun sucker

Prompt 3:  
Bruce: *sneezes*  
Jason: Shut up.  
*Pause*  
Jason: I meant bless you, I'm sorry.  
*Pause*  
Jason: No, I'm not.

Prompt 4:  
Jason: Aren't you supposed to be grounded?  
Damian: Aren't you supposed to be dead?

Prompt 5:  
Jason: *finds red sauce on his shirt* Is this blood or marinara sauce? *thinks. Licks stain*  
Bruce: Jason! No!  
Jason: Its sauce.

* * *

Damian, the annoying demon spawn, had hid Jason's favorite gun. Jason looked everywhere for it, to no avail. He swore on his own grave, if Damian did anything to his baby-

"Jason," Bruce called, not looking up from the file in his hands.

Jason stopped, easily seen through the doorway. "Yes?" he asked, cautiously. He tucked his glock- 17 (not his favorite gun) further into his side, hoping Bruce hadn't noticed it yet.

Luck was not on his side. Seriously, why did the world seem to have it out for him? Couldn't he catch a break at least once? How was this fair?

"Don't shoot your brother."

Some people deserved to get shot, and Bruce had to know that. Currently, Damian stood at the top of the list.

He had two other brothers.

"Any of them."

Jason sulked. "But what if they deserve it?"

"No."

"What if they stole something from someone?"

"No."

"What if they stuck first? Then it would be self- defense," he tried.

"Jason," came the warning.

Said boy perked up, ready to bolt after his retort. "That's not a 'no!'"

Before Jason took two steps, Bruce corrected, "No."

"Come on! I swear, he really deserves it!"

"No."

"Bruce! Do you even know what he did?"

"I don't even know which of your brothers we're talking about. And it doesn't matter. You're not allowed to shoot any of your brothers for any reason."

"But-!"

"No, Jason. Just no."

"Fun sucker." Jason all but two steps before Bruce called out.

"Leave the gun."

"Oh, you just love to dill my pickle, don't you?" he growled, handing his adopted father the glock.

oOo

"Alright. Who's idea was it to wire Damian's room to fling him out the window and into the pool?"

Stephanie couldn't contain her giggles. "That explains so much." She laughed harder under the soaked Damian's glare. His bangs dripped in from of his eyes, arms folded across his chest.

"This isn't funny, Brown."

"Au contraire, mon frère."

Damian turned his glare to Tim. "Drake." His voice stayed low and steady, a question mixed with an accusation.

Tim cocked an eyebrow, his tone light and teasing, "What? Are you so hot- headed you need more time to chill out?"

Bruce sighed, grabbing the back of Damian's shirt before he could launch toward his adopted brother. "Just tell me who did the prank."

Dick, who had left the room the moment he saw the soaked Damian, entered with a towel. He immediately went over to his youngest brother, rubbing the towel messily over his hair.

"Grayson!" Damian protested.

Don't ask how, but Dick kept his grip on the boy, coddling the smaller figure. Damian looked more embarrassed than annoyed, but he secretly loved the attention. Dick's hand was always kind and patient with him, no matter how bratty he got. Though he'd never admit it aloud, Dick was his favorite.

"Awe, the little demon spawn still needs help getting clean," his most aggravating brother cooed. "I thought I had helped enough."

Damian instantly pushed Dick back, his glare full of rage. "It was you!"

Before anyone could stop him, Damian leapt five feet. He used his blunt nails to claw at Jason's smudge face, screaming his revenge.

"DAMIAN!"

It took several minutes to pry the two boys apart, but the Wayne family finally managed it.

Damian ignored his busted lip, continuing to reach out towards Jason. Jason cackled, holding a hand to his bloody nose. Trails of bright pink and oozing red ran across Jason's cheeks and chin, with bits of skin and blood trapped under Damian's fingernails.

"Still worth it."

"Todd!" Stephanie had to aid Tim and Dick in restricting Damian, who found a new wave of furry to energize him.

"Jason," Bruce sighed, getting everyone's attention.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Have a guess."

"No? Sweet."

Bruce huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Have another guess."

"You suck, Bruce. Damian totally deserved it."

"I did not!"

"How so?" Bruce complied, ignoring his son's protests.

"He stole my favorite gun!"

"That was two weeks ago, Todd!"

Jason continued, "And because of that, he-" Jason threw his arm towards Bruce "-took my glock away (which I still haven't gotten back, by the way)!"

"And you're not going to."

"But Bruce!"

"No, Jason. Just no. Now you're both grounded for two weeks. No patrol, no leaving the manor for anything except school."

"I don't go to school!" Jason cried. "And I don't live here! You can't ground me!"

"I can, and I did."

"But, Father-" Damian tried.

"No buts. To your rooms, both of you. And Jason, change your shirt. Damian got blood on it."

Jason looked down, pulling the part of his shirt with the red stain in for closer inspection. He sniffed. "I don't think this is blood. I think it's marinara. Is it? I think- hmm."

He licked it.

"Jason, no!"

He smacked his lips, the sound popping with excess saliva. "Yeah, it's sauce."

"Just go to your room."

Bruce was done. So done.

Jason had annoyed both Bruce and Damian.

Yeah. He felt accomplished.

Before another threat could be made, Bruce sneezed.

"Shut up," Jason barked.

Everyone turned to look at the grounded hoodlum.

"I meant 'bless you,' sorry."

No one believed him, all giving knowing looks and raised eyebrows.

"Okay, I'm not sorry."

"Just go to your room, Jason."

"Fudge unicorns cuddling kittens," he grumbled under his breath.

"Jason."

"What?"

"Another week."

"Damn it, Bruce! I didn't actually say it!"

"You wanna make it two?"

His shoulders sagged. "No."

"Then go. To. Your. Room."

oOo A month later oOo

Jason behaved well enough to get ungrounded and was enjoying the free life. Damian, however, had just gotten re-grounded, much to Jason's amusement.

It was definitely a challenge getting passed the big bad Bat, especially when he knows you're going to try to sneak out. So how Damian managed to get to downtown Gotham when he had failed to get passed the mansion gates, Jason didn't know.

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded?" he asked the newest Robin.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead? And what's in the bag?"

Though Robin couldn't see it behind the hood, Jason's eyes narrowed.

Robin smirked, "And where's the blood from? Or should I say whom?"

Shots fired in the bar before, a known place for the growing gang in the area.

"You didn't see me; I didn't see you."

"Something we can agree on."

Robin disappeared into the shadows, ignoring the machine guns the Red Hood pulled out of the bag and leapt to the ground.

Robin continued on, ignoring shouts and screams as Red Hood took out the gang.

Maybe the little brat wasn't so bad.

Then again, the first grenade Jason threw was full of glitter instead of shrapnel.

Jason had to make an effort not to reveal the rat's name.

"Dam- Robin!"

When did he even switch them out? They were in Jason's leather jacket. Damian didn't even come close enough to touch him!

Wait.

He had one moment. ONE.

And glitter? He barely knew the brat, but that didn't seem like Damian's style.

Dick.

The kid spent too much time with Dick.

Jason pulled out a second grenade, threw it, and ducked. He was thankful when he heard it go off.

He'd get them both back for the glitter grenade.

Mark. His. Thoughts.

They would pay.


	8. Rose's Are Red

**With Valentine's Day coming up, Jason decides to be an ass.**

 **Warning: cussing, sibling rivalry, silly rhymes/ poems, fluff**

* * *

My Pizza:

Jason carried his hot and fresh pizza to the table. Alfred glared at his choice in lunch, but it was also Alfred's day off, so they were on their own for food.

"Oh, pizza!" Dick cheered, his eyes lighting up.

Tim was beside him, eyes zoning in on the box. Damian scoffed, but followed his (not) better behaved brothers towards Jason. Jason allowed this, setting the box on the table and opening it to reveal its contents. Dick's hand came closer, eager for a bite; Jason smacked him.

"Ow! Hey! Come on, Jay, it's Valentine's!"

And rather than normally shooting him down (with boring, normal words) a thought came to him.

"Roses are red. Pizza sauce is too. I ordered a large pizza, and none of it's for you. Happy Valentine's Day, Dickie."

Dick pouted, Jason smirked and tauntingly ate his first slice of pizza, while the others chuckled (scoffed in amusement, in Damian's case) quietly, trying not to.

Once more, Dick tried to snatch a piece from Jason, failing horribly.

"Jason!" he yelped. He turned to Bruce, who had just entered the room. "Bruce, Jay won't share!"

"Bruce, Dick won't leave me and my pizza alone!"

Said guardian exhaled heavily, choosing to not intervene with his adopted sons' squabble. No, he learned to let them settle it themselves (unless it involved physically harming or trying to kill each other).

"Bruce!" Dick called.

Bruce continued on, walking to the kitchen to fix supper for him and Alfred (It's his day off; he needs to relax).

Bruce reappeared a few minutes later, two bowls of salad in hand. He rose an eyebrow, watching his oldest two sons fight over the contents in the cardboard box. Jason, in his boots, kicked at Dick's torso.

They paused their antics, waiting for Bruce to say something.

When he said nothing, Jason offered, "Roses are red. Cactus are prickly. Might I just say, this escalated quickly."

Bruce handed Alfred his bowl with a sigh. He was ready for the day to be over with (which they still had patrol tonight), and this wasn't helping. "I'll be in my office."

His farewell was a few choice words from Jason to Dick.

"Language!" he shouted back.

"Fuck off, old man!"

Bruce let it slide, not in the mood to deal with anyone's antics.

Flowers:

Dick walked in the sitting room, glancing around the room. Tim and Bruce were at Sat across from each other, the coffee table separating the couches they claimed. Both had laptops seated in their laps. Bruce sat up, though slouching, eyes glued to the screen. Tim, however, leaned against the arm of the couch, knees brought up, forcing the keyboard at an odd angle but his finger danced across the keyboard just fine. He had just set his coffee mug on a coaster on the table.

Jason and Damian sat closer to the bookshelves, occupying the matching chairs. He sat upright in the seat, one leg curled up, keeping him sinking in the cushions. Damian had a book in his hands; Dick couldn't see the cover, for it was propped by his leg. One hand holding the book steady, the other tucked under his chin. Dropped in a neat pile beside the chair was a pile of what looked to be case files.

Jason was the odd one out. He had a book draped over his face, eyes surely closed under the shade. Wires lead to his phone, which laid on his stomach. He sat much like Tim, sideways on the furniture. His back against one arm, one knee bent over the other arm, the remaining leg just plopped uselessly on the ground. Even from across the room, Dick could tell he was listening to some kind of pop music.

"This is what you are doing for Valentine's Day?" Dick questioned.

Tim didn't look up, reaching out for his coffee again. "Hello to you, too." He gingerly brought the mug to his lips.

Bruce grunted his greeting, not bothering with words.

"Yeah, so?" Damian tutted, eyes glancing up to actually look at Dick.

"No one as a girlfriend- or boyfriend- or something? No one to spend today with?"

"Tt, I have no time for such nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, little D. You'll understand when you're older."

Bruce finally spoke up, "That won't be for a while, Dick. And leave Damian alone, he's studying."

Dick rolled his eyes but left it. "Tim?"

"Nope."

"Jay?" he tried, though he was certain his music was too loud to hear their conversation.

But, to his surprise, without otherwise showing any indication he'd been paying attention, Jason lifted the book slightly to move his mouth. "Roses are red. Violets are blue. But I wouldn't know that, because you never send me flowers, you bastard."

"Tt," Damian stifled a snort.

* * *

Plan D:

"What's the plan?" Nightwing asked.

"Attack," Robin answered, jumping through the skylight and taking on the enemy.

"There goes the element of surprise," Red Robin sighed, following Nightwing.

"There was surprise when the brat revealed our position," Red Hood objected, yanking Red Robin back as bullets flew passed them.

"Maybe we should go through the other window."

"Or how about the door?" Red Hood asked, twirling his gun.

"Killjoy."

Okay. Tim was in an unusually good mood. Jason didn't know what happened, but the kid wasn't half bad. Overall, he didn't mind being brothers with him.

It was the brat that irked him.

Once inside, Red Robin made a beeline for the computer. He made swift work of anyone foolish enough to get in his way.

Red Hood was seriously regretting letting Nightwing convince him to use rubber bullets. Sure, they packed a punch, but they also let the guys get back up. He resorted to hand to hand combat a few times, even pulling out his knife and stabbing a guy the third time he stood up. But on Hood's behalf, the guy should learn when to stay down.  
Not killing proved to be costly. Within minutes, back up had arrived and they were quickly defeated. Which, in itself, wasn't too bad (or uncommon). The part that really ticked him off was how they were held prisoner.

"Why couldn't Nightwing get stuck with you?" Red Hood complained. Back to back and hanging upside down, Robin pulled at the binds, making them press against him as the swayed, unsteady.

"Tt, it's not my fault you got captured."

"First of all, yes it is. If you didn't blow our cover, then our stupid mission would have been a success. B, you-"

"Two," he corrected.

Red Hood chose to ignore that. "-you got captured, too, brat."

"At least I did something. If we had waited for a plan, they would be long gone."

"Damian," he warned, ignoring Dick's comment about code names. "Roses are red. Bruises are blue. If you say one more word, I'll strangle you."

"Happy Valentine's Day to me!" a familiar voice chuckled, beaming at his prize. "I got four little robins. Oh, what would Batsy say?"

"You know, two of us aren't robins anymore."

"Eh," he was easily shrugged off. Joker turned back to his guys, going over what they got with bright eyes.

Red Hood felt the blood rush to his face. With the mask on, he was starting to sweat and his leather jacket wasn't helping cool him down. Maybe he'd have to rethink this style. But it made him look cool.

. . .

Nah, he could tough it out.

But he didn't have to play nice.

"Robin?"

"Tt, what now?"

"Roses are red. Windows are glass. You should try plan 'D.' For you're a dumbass."

Joker's laugh echoed in the spacious room. "Good one, Hood! Oh, that's funny."

"Now's not the time for that," Nightwing muttered.

"You try being tied to the brat! You got lucky with the replacement!"

"Hey!"

Okay. Low blow, but Robin wouldn't stop squirming- which lead to him getting elbowed a lot- and he was getting dizzy with all the swinging and Robin was already on a thin line after this morning and he didn't want to be here and he was so done with this.

Robin let out a short gasp when Red Hood suddenly cut the rope. Unfortunately, Robin twisted in the air, landing on his feet. Hood had expected the fall, his hand wrapped around part of the rope.

"Great warning."

"Great plan. Oh wait." Robin went to work on Joker's goons as Hood swung over to Nightwing and Red Robin. He made swift work of the rope, and they all joined Robin.

* * *

Not An Accident:

Finally. Patrol had ended, and the family had a chance to get a few hours of shut eye before dawn.

"Happy Valentine's!" Dick cheered, arms raised, voice echoing in the cave.

Tim was quick to correct him, "Valentine's ended hours ago."

"It's never too late to celebrate love!" Dick sang.

"Really?" Jason cut in. "Then Damian, blood is red. The ocean is blue. If you fell into Tartarus, it's because I pushed you."

"What?"

On cue, Jason pushed Damian off the platform holding the Batmobile, sending the smaller boy tumbling down the stairs.

"Ah! Todd!" Damian didn't stay down. Upon landing, he pushed himself up, immediately launching himself at his adopted brother. "Todd!"

Jason reached out, gripping his wrist. He stepped aside and turned, pulling Damian up the stairs and around. He released his hold when the momentum was unstoppable, sending Damian back down.

"Boys! Cut it out!" Bruce growled.

"But, Father, Todd started it!"

"I don't care who started it; I'm ending it. Get cleaned up, now."

Damian huffed and marched off, gripping under his breath as Jason laughed.

"Jason, do something like that again, and I won't intervene."

The young adult rolled his eyes. "Like that tater- tot can do anything to me."

Damian shouted from entrance the shower rooms, claiming his superior skills would kick Todd's ass.

"Language!" Bruce shouted, frightening the bats a bit.

"Please, I'll beat your skinny hide so far into the ground, Jon will be crying, 'Roses are red. Sherlock's blood is, too. There's pain in John's voice. "He's my friend let me though."' as he runs into your hospital room!"

"What?" Bruce did a double- take, confused.

Dick waved him off. "He's been doing that all day, remember? Just ignore him, B."

* * *

Goodnight:

Jason and Bruce walked into the main area of the cave with a heavy silence. If it wasn't for Dick, Jason would have left to sleep at a safe house, but here he was.

And he was going to kill Dick.

Him and Bruce still weren't on the best of terms. When the others were around to supply/ add to the conversation, it made it easier. But just the two of them was awkward as fuck.

Damian, Tim, and Dick had gotten the first showers. Bruce really needed to add more stalls, but usually it was unnecessary, as most of the time it was just him and Damian.

Anyways, the three had finished their showers quickly, and Jason slipped in while Bruce was still finishing his report. But then Jason got distracted by the soothing hot water. He lost track of time, and ended up walking out in his pajamas at the same time as Bruce. Dick and Damian were no where to be seen, probably already asleep.

Tim, however, was wide awake, typing up his report on the Bat- computer.

"Shouldn't he be asleep by now?" Jason loudly whispered.

Loud and bold, Tim retorted, "Roses are red. Your statement is correct. But as a Sherlock- ian, what'd you expect?"

"I'm done," Bruce declared with a sigh, heading upstairs. "G' night."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! Sorry I posted it so late. Didn't mean to.**


End file.
